Load balancing can distribute workloads, such as requests to a web service, across multiple computing resources, such as computers, computer clusters, network links, central processing units, or disk drives. Load balancing can be performed by one or more load balancing techniques, such as a random choice technique, a round-robin technique, an Internet Protocol (IP) address hashing technique, a least connections technique, and/or the like.